cainesarcadefandomcom-20200214-history
French Translation
This is the French translation of Caine's Arcade Translation CAINE: "Je m'appelle Caine et j'ai neuf ans. Ma salle de jeux s'appelle Caine's Arcade. Elle est ouverte seulement le weekend, et c'est très bon marché." GEORGE: "Caine ne passe jamais devant une salle de jeux sans s'arrêter. Il adore les tickets et s'amuse aux jeux. Il adore les prix. Il est donc normal qu'il ait construit sa propre salle de jeux. GEORGE: Il aime découvrir comment les choses sont assemblées. Il démonte tous ses jouets pour voir comment ils fonctionnent. Il n'est pas capable de les remonter mais il les démonte. GEORGE: Caine a passé ses vacances d'été au travail avec moi. Nous vendons des pièces auto à East Los Angeles." CAINE: "Mon papa a beaucoup de cartons derrière dont il sert pour expédier les pièces. Donc je les coupe, et je créé mes propres jeux avec. Le premier jeu que j'ai fait. Le panier de basketball que j'ai reçu à Shakey's pizza et c'est très cool." GEORGE: "Il l'a scotché sur un carton, et il propose aux passants d'y jouer pour peut-être 5 centimes. Il a commencé avec ce petit jeu et au fur et à mesure ils deviennent plus sophistiqués. Il a fini par reprendre tout le magasin." NIRVAN: "J'ai fait la connaissance de Caine au hasard. J'avais besoin d'une poignée pour ma Corolla 1996... (Nirvan, le premier client de Caine) NIRVAN:... donc je suis allé à ce magasin de pièces auto d'occasion et je suis tombé sur cette salle de jeux minutieuse en carton. Je lui ai demandé combien ça coûte pour y jouer, et il fait, ben, pour un dollar, tu as quatre tours, mais pour deux dollars, tu as un "Fun Pass." Alors, combien de tours avec un Fun Pass? Tu as 500 tours pour un Fun Pass. J'ai pris un Fun Pass." CAINE: "J'ai fait ce Fun Pass qui expire dans un mois et tu as 500 tours sur n'importe quels jeux. C'est une bonne affaire. J'ai commencé à faire un bureau. Il a une sorte de baffle. Sur l'autre côté je peux parler, et j'ai des jetons, mes cartes de visite, des fun pass et des prix. Pour les premiers prix j'avais mes anciens jouets comme les petites voitures. Vroum ! J'aimais les "hot wheels" quand j'étais petit." GEORGE: "Je travaille du bureau derrière et Caine était occupé pendant tout l'été. Il travaillait sur la salle de jeux et moi, je travaillais sur eBay." CAINE: "Le prochain jeu que j'ai construit, c'est un jeu de foot. Au début, il n'y avait pas de gardiens. On a dit que c'etait trop facile, donc j'ai acheté de petits soldats, qui gardent la surface de but. J'ai dit, c'est facile maintenant? C'est assez difficile, donc tu gagnes deux tickets si tu y arrives. Je le considère un jeu de quatre étoiles, difficile, c'est un challenge. Quatre étoiles." GEORGE: '''"Un jour, Caine me dit qu'il veut acheter un jeu à pince. J'ai dit, pourquoi ne pas le construire toi-même? Alors, il a attaché du fil à une petite esse de boucher, et puis a coupé un chemin en haut du carton, et je me suis dit, c'est pas possible. Il a réussi à créer un jeu à pince avec du fil et un crochet." '''CAINE: "Voici des lunettes de soleil, celles que j'aime le mieux, lunettes de soleil aux étoiles." GEORGE: "Il a acheté une calculatrice pour chaque jeu, et j'ai demandé pourquoi." CAINE: "Les calculatrices sont des mesures de sécurité, pour vérifier si c'est un Fun Pass authentique. Il y a un numéro de sécurité au verso du Fun Pass, donc tu allumes la calculatrice, tu tapes le code et tu appuies ce bouton, et le grand numéro apparaît. C'est comme ça que tu sais que c'est un Fun Pass authentique." GEORGE: "Mon papa a créé l'entreprise en 1955. Nous avons des pièces auto d'occasion. La plupart de nos clients sont maintenant sur internet, parce que nous n'avons pas de clients passant comme auparavant. Il est donc difficile pour Caine d'avoir un seul client. Il attend toujours arrière, assis sur sa petite chaise, et essaie de convaincre les gens à jouer, mais ça ne marche pas." CAINE: "Caine's Arcade, c'est la grande ouverture." GEORGE: "Mais il ne se laisse jamais abattre. Il est toujours en train de balayer, de dépoussiérer les jeux, en attendant les clients." GEORGE: "Il porte son tee-shirt seulement le samedi et le dimanche quand il arrive pour ouvrir la salle, et il en est très fier parce que c'était son idée et son dessin." GEORGE: "Quand Caine est rentré à l'école, il a dit à tout le monde qu'il avait une salle de jeux, et personne ne l'a cru. Alors, il ne porte pas son tee-shirt à l'école, de peur que les enfants le taquinent." GEORGE: "Vous savez, il a dit, "tiens, j'ai ma propre salle de jeux," et ils ont fait, "ouais, c'est ça." Et puis un jour, ma secrétaire s'est précipitée dans le bureau, et a dit "George, tu ne vas pas le croire. Il y a quelqu'un qui joue dans la salle." Et j'ai fait "c'est pas vrai!" Et j'ai regardé le client, à travers la caméra de surveillance." GEORGE: "Je jouais au football, au basket miniatures. Et puis, quand j'ai des points, il est entré dans le carton à quatre pattes, et a fait sortir des tickets à travers le carton." CAINE: "Comme avec les jeux d'arcade véritables, les tickets sortent d'en bas." NIRVAN: "Et je me suis dit, c'est un génie." WARNING: The translation below was done by a machine; it needs to be completely redone. ATTENTION: A partir d'ici, la traduction a été faite par une machine ; il faut la refaire complètement. GEORGE:? "Nirvan revint un jour, quand Caine n'était pas là et il m'a dit, vous dérange si je fais un court métrage sur Caine arcade et je l'ai dit, bien fait, c'est un peu comme un petite blague ici, parce que vous êtes son seul client. " Nirvan: "."J'ai été époustouflé Caine est vendu qu'un seul passeport plaisir Comme, le passeport plaisir est une super affaire." GEORGE: "Donc Nirvan dit, si je peux obtenir de lui un couple de clients Et je l'ai dit, cela rendrait sa journée Si vous pouviez lui un client, il va être heureux?.». Nirvan: ". Et à ce moment-là, nous concocté un plan d'inviter tout le monde à Los Angeles pour venir jouer Caine arcade L'idée était de faire une flash mob surprise Caine arcade dimanche après-midi." GEORGE: "? Et je pense, qui va descendre à un après-midi indésirable cour dimanche, à l'est la qui est vraiment va apparaître?" Nirvan: ".. Puis j'ai fait un petit événement Facebook, qui un ami a envoyé sur Hidden Los Angeles, qui compte plus de 230 000 fans et tout d'un coup, il a commencé à aller virale" GEORGE: "Nirvan le mettre sur l'Internet, et tout d'un coup, moins d'une heure, nous avons eu NBC nouvelles ici." Nirvan: "Puis il a frappé la première page de Reddit, qui est comme être sur la première page de l'Internet." GEORGE:.... «J'ai commencé à lire les commentaires que je souhaite que je pourrais être là, je vis à New York, je souhaite que je pourrais être là, je vis en Europe et je vais, wow Il était commence à être grande. Le plan, c'est que je vais prendre Caine à Pizza Shaky, nous allons jouer à certains jeux d'arcade, nous allons déjeuner, tandis que Nirvan met en place une partie surprise. Caine n'a aucune idée de ce que nous sommes faire, et quand nous serons de retour, il aura la plus grosse surprise de sa vie. " Nirvan: "Et l'idée est juste d'amener les gens autant que nous le pouvons de venir à Caine arcade et juste faire sa journée." GEORGE: "Caine meurt d'envie de montrer un client jusqu'à son arcade, de sorte Caine va être le garçon le plus surpris peu dans le monde entier." Nirvan: ". Hey, nous sommes prêts dans environ une minute, il va arriver ici." GEORGE: "Hey Caine, pouvons-nous rentrer à la maison plus tôt aujourd'hui, nous n'avait pas de clients aujourd'hui?». CAINE: "Non" GEORGE: " Non Allez, papa est fatigué." GEORGE: "Non Peut Faire" GEORGE: "Non peut Faire" GEORGE: Nous sommes de retour Caine ...." Acclamations de la foule Off Screen CAINE sourires :) - Giggles ... Sourires! : D GEORGE: Wow! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, hein? On dirait que nous sommes finalement arrivés certains clients ici. " Nirvan: "Salut Caine." Foule * chantant *: ". Nous sommes venus pour jouer" Nirvan: "Alright, tout le monde, ce n'est Caine." Foule: "Salut, Caine!" Nirvan: ". Caine, c'est que tout le monde Tous ces gens sont venus ici pour jouer votre arcade Saviez-vous qu'ils ont été à venir.?" CAINE: "Non" Nirvan: "Etes-vous prêt à fonctionner votre arcade?" CAINE: "Ouais." Nirvan: "Alright, qu'est-ce que vous les gars viennent faire ici?" Foule: «Nous sommes venus pour jouer!" Nirvan: "Allez-y, soyez les bienvenus à Caine arcade, l'homme." * Chant':''' * Eh bien, le C pourrait être pour le carton, * Et le A pourrait être pour d'arcade, * Mais le A pourrait également être pour les pièces automobiles, * Provoquer la boutique de son pop c'est là que ça fait. * Et la je doit bien y avoir de l'imagination, * Dont gosse a beaucoup. * Et le dois être pour N caboche, * Où la première idée s'est pensé. * Mais alors, le E Foule *: oh oui la chaîne E! * Oh oui l'E, Foule *: oh oui la chaîne E! * Bon, je dois l'être E pour tout le monde, * La foule: c'est vous et moi! Tout le monde la cause * est de savoir qui est invité à venir faire un tour et jouer. * Si vous avez le courage de tenter votre chance, venez vers Caine arcade. * Oh, Caïn arcade, * Oh Caine arcade! * Oh, Caïn arcade, * Oh Caine arcade! * C'est l'arcade meilleure carton jamais été faite! * JAMAIS REALISE! * Prenez-vous un passeport plaisir, * Et y'all Come on Down à jouer. * Si vous avez le courage de tenter votre chance, * Viennent de suite jusqu'à Caine arcade! * (Vive) Salut Cinq! (Vive) Crédits '''CAINE:. "Je veux savoir comment vous avez obtenu tous ces gens sont ceux les amis de vos? CAINE: Quand je suis arrivé à l'extérieur, je me suis dit, est-ce la vraie vie ou j'étais en train de rêver? CAINE: Alors je suis sorti ... et ils étaient similaires, des personnes réelles ... et ils étaient vraiment'' jouer à des jeux. CAINE: Alors que je venais par, et j'ai entendu, et j'ai vu beaucoup de gens-et j'ai pensé que, hmm, je ne sais pas, sans doute comme une parade peu par ici? CAINE: Mais ensuite j'ai vu qu'ils étaient comme ça. Alors, j'ai pensé qu'ils étaient là pour moi, et ils étaient! CAINE: Et j'étais fier. Crédits: "Aide Faire un don au Fonds de bourses d'études de Caine" www.CainesArcade.com Category:French Category:Translation